


薄荷

by lyxg



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyxg/pseuds/lyxg





	薄荷

“做吗？”田野突然问，他稍一抬头，嘴唇就能触上恋人的下巴。  
金赫奎伸手去抹田野眼镜上的水汽，水汽凝成珠破在他的指尖，他没有回答，只是沿着镜脚一路摸到田野被蒸红了的耳朵，然后低头吻住了他。  
本就燥热的空气里温度急剧攀升，金赫奎的手上移扣住田野的头，稍一用力抵着田野往后退了两步，另一只手抚上田野的背，体贴的隔在了细白瓷砖前。  
他本就在洗澡，身上脱得光溜溜的，没了衣物的遮挡，因此对于自己的欲望也毫不掩饰。他和恋人交换着口中的津液，不留情的吞噬着恋人口中的空气，直到田野的脸和身体都染上情欲的粉红色。  
水还在喷洒着，田野的身上彻底湿透了，胸前的红点透过轻薄的T恤显现出来。金赫奎顺着下巴，脖颈一路吻过去，在背后作乱的手也顺着身体的弧度一路下移。  
田野这一年过下来又清减了不少，但他屁股上那几两肉倒是多年来都没少几分。他臀部有两个小小的窝，金赫奎揉捏他的时候总喜欢拿他细长的手指去戳。说起来他其实并不太喜欢这样，这个动作老是会让他产生一些微妙的羞耻感。  
田野的手不知该放到哪里，便随意地搭在了金赫奎的肩上，他的下身抬起头来，轻而易举地找到了热切的另一方，隔着布料互相问候，你来我往地交换着温度。  
金赫奎用牙齿叼着田野的衣摆往上掀，湿淋淋的头发在触碰的时候失了毛茸茸的感觉，他蹲下来，舔吻着田野的小腹，探出舌尖去逗弄圆乎乎的肚脐。  
田野的皮肤在浴室的灯光下白到眩目，他的皮肤很敏感，稍重的揉捏就能留下暧昧的痕迹，金赫奎突然很想去咬，于是他就这么做了，惹得田野半羞半恼地一把拉下T恤将他罩在里面。  
“iko，里面好热啊。”金赫奎闷闷地笑。  
这话勾起了不少让人脸红心跳的回忆，不过这么些年过去，田野也不是最开始一逗就会挨不住的纯情小少年。  
他把衣服重新拉开放出了金赫奎，顺便脱下沾满水的T恤甩在一旁。他抬抬下巴示意金赫奎站起来，金赫奎乐于配合他。刚刚随意放置的两瓶洗浴产品重新得到了关注，田野拣出那瓶沐浴露，挤了两泵在自己的手上。  
沐浴露在手心有一点清凉的感觉，田野顺手抹到了自己身上。  
金赫奎在旁边看着田野的手抚过肩头，胸前，抚过他刚刚留下的不甚清晰的牙印，然后蹲在了他的面前。  
田野伸手环住他的腿，光裸的上身贴上来，带着沐浴露的湿滑。薄荷味道的沐浴露冰冰凉凉，但不怎么起沫，倒是让皮肤看起来泛着一层光。  
眼镜被放置到洗手台上，田野看他的眼神一如这屋里一样湿漉漉的。金赫奎一直觉得田野的眼睛像是小鹿幼崽，看着就会让人产生强烈的保护欲，有时候，还会产生玷污他的阴暗想法。  
现在，眼前人用小鹿油光水滑的皮毛蹭着他，沾满沐浴乳的手在他的腿间作祟。他伸手关掉了淋浴头，挺起的欲望就昂扬在田野脸侧。  
田野偏过头去，亲吻了一下，然后双手带着滑腻的沐浴露在金赫奎胯间扶好，鼓着腮帮子将眼前已勃起的巨物含进去了一个头。  
刚做到这他就有些无措，这是他第一次这样做，被宠着长大的他在情事上也总是能得到更多的照顾。  
从前队内拿他当小孩子，说骚话时带的颜色不会非常直白，调侃几句就过去也不再继续深入，后来他需要扛起队伍，以他的性格也不会再去跟队里的新人聊这些。  
所以眼下的事情，他仅仅只是听过，然后想当然的认为自己做的好。事实上忙于日常训练的他根本没有多余的精力去了解这些。  
这简直要逼疯了金赫奎。  
他试图退出来，却被田野不满的按住。他开始尝试着吞吐，带着婴儿肥的脸颊陷进去一个小小的窝，这个过程不很熟练，牙齿不小心磕到了柱身上，倒是引起了一种别样的快感。  
田野平日里喝水的时候喜欢小口小口的喝，在嘴里含一小会儿才咽下，这会儿他的脸颊泛酸，他就慢了下来，也不吐出来，就含在嘴里，尝试着伸出舌头去舔舐虬起的青筋，和柱身与头部之间的沟壑。  
金赫奎插在他发间的手逐渐收紧，田野以仰视的视角看他，本就不大的眼睛更是眯成两条缝，看不清其中的思绪。他报复似的吸了一下顶端的小口，如愿看到男人瞬间的失控。  
金赫奎这次没再犹豫，直接强势地退了出来，呼吸愈发粗重。田野的嘴角拉出了淫靡的银丝，他两只手架在田野的腋下，将他提了起来。虽然电竞选手的体质一直被人质疑、诟病，但以金赫奎三十秒三十个俯卧撑的臂力，提起田野还是比较轻松。  
淋浴头被重新打开，田野被推到了水幕之下，扑面而来的水温热的让他睁不开眼睛，身体感官被无限放大。他清晰地感受到金赫奎带有弹性的指腹划过他胸前时抹去了沐浴露，掐他乳尖的指甲刚刚修剪过，还很短，刺激但不刺痛，他能感受到这双手一路下滑，隔着裤子大力揉捏他屁股上那好不容易留住的二两肉，也能确切的听到裤子被脱下时沾着水湿淋淋的声音。  
沐浴露再次被挤了出来，金赫奎挤在了田野的手心。  
“iko帮我洗澡。”  
“你说帮我就帮啊。”嘴上这样说着，田野还是顺从的将手上的乳液在金赫奎身上推开，金赫奎又凑近蹭他，蹭的两个人的身上都滑腻腻的，身体攀升的温度被薄荷味道的乳液消减，又被兜头而下的热水重新激起，烧得更烈。  
两个人面对面站着，下身挺起的兄弟聚在一处，金赫奎带着沐浴露的手触上去，攥着两人的阴茎一起撸动。他常年握鼠标的手心有小面积的茧子，加上薄荷脑微微的刺痛，磨得两个人的喘息都变了声调。  
田野的声音里一向少年感与奶气并存，这会却也娇得起来，他调小了水，主动凑过去吻金赫奎，沾着水的嘴唇若即若离，“金赫奎，我想要。”  
他一路亲下去，弓腰亲到金赫奎胸前的时候，金赫奎硬得发烫的枪正抵着他的胸口。  
“你想要什么啊。”金赫奎问。  
田野直起身来，“上我。”  
“那我们出去？”  
“在这里不可以吗？”  
田野的睫毛算不上特别长，但此时看在金赫奎眼里却像一把小扇子眨得他心痒。  
金赫奎不再多说，捞起田野，试探着向他的后穴里探入一根手指，指尖很快被肉壁推出来一半，甬道干涩的紧。  
“没有润滑，你会受伤。”金赫奎怕伤了他，还是有些犹豫。  
“那你温柔一点。” 田野不再听他多说，自己挤了很多沐浴乳一下子抹到股缝里，淅沥沥的顺着腿根往下淌。他转过身背对着，抓了金赫奎的手指往里捅，狠得仿佛不是在对待自己一样。薄荷脑辣得他一阵腿软，忍不住弓起了腰，肠道被刺激得迅速分泌出粘滑的液体，他的表情脆弱的像晚秋的蝴蝶，一触即碎。  
“金赫奎你还是个男人吗？”  
再温柔的男人也顶不住恋人这样的质问，做到这份上，金赫奎自认已经足够体贴。  
入侵身体的手指从一根加到两根，再到三根。久违的炙热抵在了后穴上，然后坚定且不容置疑的缓缓楔入。  
两个人都不是做的时候喜欢说话的人，今天话却多了起来。  
“现在我是个男人吗？”完全没入的时候，金赫奎咬着田野耳后的黑痣问他。  
田野喘着粗气，努力去适应着楔进自己体内的粗长，“那再证明给我看……啊”  
话音的尾字被突如其来的猛烈动作在水声中撞得缠绵起来，金赫奎不等他适应，将他按在墙上，开始大开大合地动作。  
田野的脸和乳尖都贴在泛着凉意的白瓷上，光滑的接触面让本就腿软的他有些站不住。  
用沐浴乳做润滑实在不是个很好的选择，更遑论还是薄荷味道的。细密的疼痛汇聚起来，多了些刺激，但还是更带了些疼痛，于两人而言都是。  
金赫奎掐着他的腰，在他的体内横冲直撞，他的臀肉被撞得发麻，心里更是酥麻一片。  
这个男人是我的。  
完完全全属于我的。  
他想。  
我还有能把握住的东西。  
金赫奎凭借对恋人身体的熟悉很快再次找到田野的敏感点。他重重地碾过去，细细的，一点一点的侵占。  
“唔。”田野几乎是瞬间叫出了声，金赫奎扳着他的脸去交换黏黏糊糊的亲吻，下身恶意地放缓了动作去戳那一点。  
“舒服吗？”他问，随即将手指塞到田野唇齿间，随着下身的频率抽插。田野忍不住想要咬他，但临了还是忍住，探着舌头像小猫一样舔舐，一边发出呜呜咽咽的声音。  
“快一点......唔......求你。”  
“那你再求求我。”  
“嗯？”  
没等田野问出怎么个求法，金赫奎就退了出来，田野本就腿软的紧，金赫奎顺势拉扯着田野躺下。浴室的地板铺了防滑砖，凸起的花纹硌着他过于瘦削的背，给了他一种莫名的安全感。金赫奎把他的两腿掰得大开，再次闯了进来。  
金赫奎并不很宽阔的脊背遮挡了大部分淋下来的水滴，他很快的动作起来，找准了地方，像个楞头小子一样闷声蛮干。  
“啊……慢一点……金赫奎，你慢一点……唔”田野的声音碎的不成调，眼尾腌出艳丽的红色，十根脚趾都蜷缩了起来。金赫奎充耳不闻，发了狠一样操他。  
“啪啪”的声响在狭窄的室内回荡，肠液混合着沐浴露在穴口打出湿黏的白沫，与翻出的熟红的穴肉组合成香艳的画面，激得金赫奎磨住了那一点不放。  
田野眼角挂了泪，说不清是爽到的生理泪水还是辛辣的润滑的刺激。  
两个人都不喜欢在别人面前哭，现在长大了更不会。但总要发泄出来的，不管用一种什么样的方式。  
滚烫柔软的内里仅仅吸附着金赫奎的阳根，汗和水一起从他发丝上滑落，他眯着眼睛去看恋人在自己身上兴风作浪。  
他自己点的火失了分寸，燎了原烧了山，但所幸他也愿意沉沦此间，将自己一起烧成灰烬。


End file.
